Medical patients and other similar individuals can use various devices to facilitate transportation. Walkers or walking frames represent a common form of patient transportation. Walkers, which were developed in the 1950s, usually include a lightweight frame that is about waist high, approximately 12 inches (30 cm) deep and slightly wider than the user. Walkers are also available in other sizes such as pediatric (for children) or bariatric (for obese persons). Walkers can provide additional support to maintain balance or stability while walking, but can be cumbersome.
Wheelchairs represent another device that can be used for patient transportation for a significant portion of society. Whether manual or powered, wheelchairs provide an important degree of independence for those they assist. Powered wheelchairs often have a seat coupled to a chassis. The chassis of the wheelchair may take a variety of forms.
Rollators represent another form of patient transportation that can include a frame with three or four large wheels, handlebars and a built-in seat, which allows the user to stop and rest when needed. Rollators are also often equipped with a shopping basket. Rollators are typically more sophisticated than conventional walkers with wheels.
Other examples of known personal vehicles include vehicles 10-40 shown in FIGS. 1A-1D. None of those vehicles are suitable for being a lightweight substitute for a wheelchairs, walkers, and rollators. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved personal vehicle that can be used for transporting patients.